Condition Terminal/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: Ahhhh! : DEATON: Whoa! : SCOTT: It wasn't a Werewolf... : SCOTT: Kanima. : LYDIA: Ahhh! : KIRA: AHHHH! : MALIA: You're not dreaming, Tracy. ( ) PARRISH'S APARTMENT is laying on his back on the couch in his apartment, where he's holding a deck of playing cards. There is a single card in his right hand, which he's flipping back and forth; it's the queen of hearts, and the depiction of the queen looks suspiciously like Lydia, with red hair and green eyes. His eyes drift, and he's suddenly transported into a flashback of sometime prior to now FLASHBACK-- BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION, A FEW WEEKS AGO : PARRISH: You're going to do a magic trick? : LYDIA: No... But you are. : PARRISH: I only know one trick, and it's with a playing card. : LYDIA: Well, this one involves a lighter and your hand. : PARRISH: This is sounding less like a magic trick and more like assault... : LYDIA: shrugging It's a little dangerous, yes. But it's not as bad as being lit on fire in a Deputy Sheriff's car... Which, by the way, you walked away from unscathed. : PARRISH: Not entirely! I had to pay for the uniform. : LYDIA: Give me your hand. : PARRISH: I think I've seen something like this in a movie... : LYDIA: Lawrence of Arabia. : PARRISH: Remind me what the trick was? : LYDIA: Not minding. : PARRISH: Ow! Son of a-- : LYDIA: You can last longer than that. : LYDIA: This time, I want you to do something different. Don't think about the flame. Don't think about the heat. Don't think about it hurting. Don't even look at it. : PARRISH: Okay. : LYDIA: Oh! : PARRISH: What? What happened? : LYDIA: Oh, it was too hot. My thumb got too close to the flame. : PARRISH: Are you okay? : LYDIA: Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Did it hurt? : LYDIA: When you were looking at me... Your eyes kind of... drifted. What were you thinking about? : PARRISH: A dream. : LYDIA: What dream? : PARRISH: I've had it here and there for about six months. I'm walking in the woods, carrying a body... But it's completely burned. I can't see who it is or who it was. : LYDIA: Where are you taking it? : PARRISH: A clearing. There's a huge tree in the middle of it. You'd think it was a thousand years old... But it's been cut down. It's just a stump. : LYDIA: It's real. It's a real tree, in a real part of Beacon Hills. It used to be the center of a grove of trees called a Nemeton. : PARRISH: What's a Nemeton? : LYDIA: A sacred meeting place for Celtic Druids. They were scientists and healers thousands of years ago. : PARRISH: I've never seen this place... : LYDIA: But that's why you're here-- it drew you here. That's what it does. It's a beacon for supernatural creatures. It might even make them more powerful. : LYDIA: What else happens? : PARRISH: I put the body down. I... I lay it down on the rings of the tree, and... : LYDIA: What? : PARRISH: ...Nothing. That's it. That's the end of the dream. END FLASHBACK : PARRISH: voiceover I only know one trick, and it's with a playing card. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DONOVAN: Hey! Can someone let me out of here? Hey! Come on, Gabe! Let me out, come on! : DEATON: Scott... : SCOTT: Stiles. Stiles. Stiles, come on. : LYDIA: Tracy... : LYDIA: Stiles, I'm fine. Help Tracy. Find Tracy. Go. : THEO: It's okay. She's all right. : SCOTT: Come on, Stiles. : MALIA: It wasn't me! : SCOTT: What the hell happened to her? : MALIA: There were these people... They had masks... Um, there... there were... three of them. I think there were three... : STILES: What-What are you talking about? : MALIA: They were strong, Stiles! They had a weapon. Stiles, I didn't do this! : DEATON: Okay... She's not changing back. We're going to need to get her out of here. : STILINSKI: What? Hey! Absolutely not! This is a crime scene-- we call the coroner. : DEATON: I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail... : STILINSKI: I don't care-- : DEATON: You should... Unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. : STILES: Dad, he's right. : SCOTT: Maybe at the clinic, we can figure out how to change her back, then call the coroner? : STILINSKI: There's a line-- there is a line that we have to draw. : STILES: Dad, you've already crossed it, more than once. : DEATON: Sheriff, please. Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before. : STILINSKI: Just do it fast. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : DONOVAN: What the hell are you doing? : THE SURGEON: His condition looks promising. : DONOVAN: Wait, what does that mean? : DONOVAN: AHHHHHHH! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : NATALIE: You're going to be okay, sweetheart. : LYDIA: Mom... you can't say anything about what you saw. You can't... : NATALIE: All I saw was some lunatic girl trying to kill everyone. You're going to be fine. : LYDIA: You can't tell anyone. You just can't... : NATALIE: You're gonna be fine. : SCOTT: Tracy was buried? : LIAM: Buried alive. Crawled out. Then, we found another hole. : SCOTT: Who was buried in that one? : LIAM: I don't know... But I think we're gonna want to find out. : MELISSA: Stiles... : STILES: How bad is it? : MELISSA: Could have been worse. : MELISSA: Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life. : MELISSA: All right. She's about to go into surgery, so it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about, or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best? : KIRA: It was the tail. : SCOTT: Yeah, Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference. : MELISSA: Okay. : MALIA: But it wasn't just Tracy. There were the others-- the guys in the masks. : MELISSA: Okay. Can you do a little countdown for us, Lydia? Starting with ten? : LYDIA: Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... : THE SURGEON: Keep counting. : LYDIA: Four... MCCALL HOUSE : DEATON: Sorry to interrupt. : DEATON: A Werewolf with the talons of an eagle-- possibly a shapeshifter known in Eastern mythology as a Garuda. : DEATON: Tracy's claws. The unmistakable claws of a Werewolf. But, a Werewolf who also bears the venom and the scales of a Kanima. : KIRA: What do you even call that? : DEATON: Personally, I call it terrifying. But, at the moment, I'm more interested in how Tracy was able to get across the mountain ash. : KIRA: I thought nothing supernatural can do that. : DEATON: As did I. So, if Tracy was able to cross the mountain ash and no one supernatural can do that... : SCOTT: ...Tracy's not a supernatural. : DEATON: Exactly. If she wasn't born, and she wasn't bitten, she had to have been made. : SCOTT: Made? : DEATON: Someone is trying to make supernatural creatures with non-supernatural means. And, whoever they are, they're somehow managing to blur the lines between science and the supernatural. : SCOTT: But there's more. Liam said he found another hole out in the woods. : DEATON: Burying them could be a part of their process-- a kind of incubation. : KIRA: What are we supposed to do? : DEATON: Same thing you've always done. Protect your friends. Protect each other. : SCOTT: So, what about someone like Tracy? : DEATON: I wish I could tell you. Hopefully, I'll have more answers soon. I'll be gone a few days. : SCOTT: You're leaving? : DEATON: Just a few days. : KIRA: How scared should we be? : DEATON: I've lived in the world of the supernatural a long time... But I'm still a doctor. Still a man of science. Something like this happens? It rattles the foundation of everything you believe. Something like this shakes you to the core. : SCOTT: Something like what? : DEATON: The rules... The rules have changed. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LYDIA: What are you doing here? : PARRISH: Officially, I'm here to gather eyewitness testimony. Unofficially, I'm trying to find something to watch... But the only thing that comes in is this kung-fu movie. You like kung-fu movies? : LYDIA: Do you know how to do that? : PARRISH: I know a little ju-jitsu. In the Army, they taught us CQC-- close quarters combat. : LYDIA: Can you teach me? : PARRISH: You want to learn ju-jitsu? Hand-to-hand? : LYDIA: I want to learn how to fight. Can you teach me? : PARRISH: Yeah. I can teach you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MRS. FINCH: If 99.9 percent of our DNA sequence is the same as other humans, what could account for the missing 0.1 percent difference? : MRS. FINCH: Theo? : THEO: Um, nucleotides. : MRS. FINCH: That's right. : MRS. FINCH: Yes, Kira? : KIRA: Can there be more than one species in the same DNA? : MRS. FINCH: No, but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual. We call that a "chimera." Anyone know where that term comes from? : MRS. FINCH: Sydney? : SYDNEY: Greek mythology. It's a lion with a goat coming out of its back and a tail that ends in the head of a snake. : MRS. FINCH: That's right, Sydney. Do you want to read us the full Wikipedia entry off your phone? : MRS. FINCH: But, that does get us into the next topic of mutation. As you know from the reading, DNA is a fragile molecule. Isn't it, Scott? : MRS. FINCH: Or, did you miss last night's assigned reading? : SCOTT: ...Kind of. : MRS. FINCH: Kind of, or yes? : SCOTT: Mostly yes... : MRS. FINCH: Well, then thank you for another helpful transition in topic... : MRS. FINCH: Drop forms. All those now acutely aware that they do not belong in this class, you should fill one out. The rest will be on my desk. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : CLARK: Wait for it... : STILINSKI: Well, that's a pretty convenient time for a camera malfunction. : CLARK: Very. : STILINSKI: By the way, isn't this your day off? : CLARK: I stood there listening to that kid threaten your life-- I'm not taking time off until he's caught. : STILINSKI: Wherever Donovan is, I'm pretty sure that he's running as far away as possible, as fast as he can. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : THEO: You're lucky they're allowing me to talk to you. They don't usually do that. They're not giving me much time, either. See, these guys? They... they believe in numbers. And their results. They'll weigh the pros and cons, and they'll decide pretty quickly. : DONOVAN: Decide what? : THEO: Whether or not you die. : THEO: By the way, this is your psych evaluation for when you applied to be a Sheriff's deputy. Multiphasic Personality Inventory. You know what that is? It's a test that assesses abnormal behavior. It's supposed to be able to tell when you're lying, or being defensive, or if you're a total psycho. Your results were pretty disappointing, Donovan. You scored high on the Psychopathic Deviant Scale. And that? That's bad. I'm not even going to get into your Anger Expression Inventory-- just this one quote, here at the end. "Not suitable for law enforcement." It sucks, right? I mean, you never get to be a cop like your dad. But, it doesn't matter, because... you've got something else now. Power-- real power. Strength, speed, heightened senses... So, what do you do with power like that? I know what you're thinking-- go after Stilinski. Break his legs? Cut off his ears? Pull out his teeth? Problem is, though, sooner or later, physical pain, it's... it's manageable. See, real pain is emotional pain. That is the kind of pain that lasts. And if you want to cause Stilinski that devastating, soul-crushing emotional pain? You don't go after him. You go after someone he loves. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Did you get in to see Lydia? : STILES: No. I tried using my free period, but she's still in the ICU, and no one outside family is allowed in. : MALIA: We got one thing. : KIRA: Anything in here about half-Werewolves, half-Kanimas? : SCOTT: The Chimera... : STILES: Um, what? : SCOTT: Chimera. It's a creature made of incongruous parts. And if Liam said he found two burial sites, it means Tracy's not the only one. : KIRA: Who's the second Chimera? : STILES: And why would they bury them? : SCOTT: Deaton thinks it's part of their process. : MALIA: The people in masks. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DR. GEYER: Can someone clue me in as to what's wrong with this kid? : MELISSA: I'm pretty sure it's this... SINEMA : MASON: Can you put your phone away for five minutes? Scott can howl if he needs you. : LIAM: I just feel like I should be doing something. : MASON: You are! You're my wingman tonight. And, considering the state of my dating life, I need a wingman, co-pilot, and a really hot flight attendant. : LIAM: I'm definitely not your hot flight attendant. : MASON: Okay, yeah, choices are limited, but at least here, you can get drunk! : HAYDEN: sighing I said I'd let you in-- not him. : MASON: You said I could have a plus-one! : HAYDEN: I didn't say plus-''Liam''. : LIAM: I'm his flight attendant. : HAYDEN: What? : LIAM: Wingman? : LIAM: Forget it. I don't have to go in. : MASON: No, you're coming. Okay. : MASON: How about me, and him... plus fifty? : HAYDEN: fakely Welcome to Sinema. : LIAM: We don't look old enough to be here. : MASON: Neither does he. : LIAM: So, is this club mixed? : MASON: ...Ish. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Hey... I'm taking off. : MALIA: Stiles, wake up and go home. I'll meet you there in a bit. SINEMA : HAYDEN: You remember I have to pay for these out of my own pocket, right? : PHIL: Yep. : HAYDEN: Yeah, that's great, Phil. You just stay back there, getting drunk, as usual. : PHIL: Steady as a rock. : HAYDEN: I'm never going to make enough... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: This way. : MELISSA: He came in about forty-five minutes ago. : COREY: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : DR. GEYER: Melissa... : MELISSA: Yeah... : DR. GEYER: I'm gonna find an anesthesiologist covering acute pain. : MELISSA: See what you can do. : DR. GEYER: Okay. : COREY: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Mom, what's happening to him? : MELISSA: It's the pain-- nothing's working. We've already pumped him full of morphine. : KIRA: Can't they do anything to help him? : MELISSA: We can put him in a medically-induced coma. It's how we help burn victims deal with the pain. : SCOTT: Let me see if I can help... : COREY: Please, make it stop. Please, make it stop. : MELISSA: Scott... Let go. : KIRA: Let go of him. : SCOTT: I'm okay... : SCOTT: Let me see it. Let me see his arm. : KIRA: Holy... : SCOTT: What is that? : MELISSA: The lab says scorpion venom. : SCOTT: Scorpion? : MELISSA: I know. But that's not the weirdest part... Because a sting this bad means that he should have been dead ten hours ago, and the scorpion that stung him would have been ten feet tall. : KIRA: Please tell me that doesn't mean there's a giant scorpion running around Beacon Hills. : COREY: Lucas... : COREY: It was Lucas. SINEMA : BRETT: No, I didn't catch anything. : LIAM: No one else in here's like us? : BRETT: I don't know, dude. Maybe? It's Beacon Hills. What's the difference? : LIAM: It felt different. : BRETT: What do you mean? : LIAM: It felt off. It felt wrong. : MASON: Hey, uh, do you see that guy? He keeps looking over here. Do you know him? : BRETT: Yeah... That's Lucas. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: Hey, Corey... What Lucas did to you? He's gonna do it to someone else, and it's gonna be much worse. We need to know what happened. : COREY: I don't really know... He's never been like that before... : SCOTT: Like what? : COREY: Aggressive. We were taking it slow, but it wasn't me-- he was the shy one. Then, we're hanging out today, and it's like he was a different person. : SCOTT: Like, different how? : COREY: Like, super confident. We were just kissing, and then I felt this sharp sting on my arm, and... And then I looked up at him, and I swear, his eyes turned black. : KIRA: You mean totally black? : COREY: The whole eye-- but it was only for a second. And then he said "Sorry," that he'll see me at the club tonight, and then he just left. And then a few minutes later, I'm in the worst pain of my life. : KIRA: Hold on... You said "club." What club? : COREY: Every Friday night... Sinema. SINEMA : HAYDEN: Are you kidding me? Those were ten dollars each! : LIAM: Sorry-- : HAYDEN: The bartender isn't just going to refill them for me. : LIAM: Uh, okay. Um, I've got money. I've got, um... Uh... : LIAM: Twelve dollars and uh.... : LIAM: ...Change. : HAYDEN: You still owe me two hundred dollars. : MASON: Night of the Living Dead. : LUCAS: What? The movie? : MASON: Yeah, it's one of the first classic zombie movies. Have you seen it? : LUCAS: Never. How does it end? : MASON: The zombies pretty much win. All the good guys die. : LUCAS: So, I guess it's better to be one of the bad guys... : MASON: Maybe. Sometimes. : KIRA: A kid turning into a half-scorpion, half-Werewolf? Is there even a myth for that? : SCOTT: Sumerian. I remember something about it in the Bestiary. : SCOTT: God, I love you. : SCOTT: Run. : KIRA: You did it again! You did something that changed everything, and you don't even realize you did it! But you did. : SCOTT: I did? : BRETT: RAWRRRRRR! : LIAM: You're a little late! STEWART HOUSE [Malia, curious about the girl she watched die, is at Tracy's family's home, where she's sitting on her bed in her room, surrounded by crime scene tape. After a moment, she stands to her feet and walks over to the wall where Tracy's own artwork has been taped overlapping each other over its surface, noticing the repeating imagery of eyes and birds. She looks around the room some more before taking note of a stack of books sitting on her dresser. At the bottom of the stack is a book titled ''The Dread Doctors whose cover has the same three masked men that Malia saw kill Tracy in the previous episode. Attached to the book is a post-it note that reads "Here's the book you asked for. Cheesy stuff, but still a fun, scary read."]'' SINEMA : BRETT: What the hell is that thing? : KIRA: Watashi wa shi no shisha da! : SCOTT: KIRA! : SCOTT: Is everyone okay? : SCOTT: We need to get him out of here. Liam, give me a hand. : SCOTT: Why did you do that? : THE SURGEON: His condition was terminal. : SCOTT: What does that mean? What does that mean? : THE SURGEON: Failure. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: I'm sure they'll come up with a reasonable explanation for the stingers in his arms... : MELISSA: I guess it's better than trying to explain a tail. : SCOTT: Better than the truth? : MELISSA: Maybe. This this the best that we can do for now. : SCOTT: I should've done better. I... I... I should've known that this was going to happen. I should've been able to stop it. : MELISSA: You know, your grandfather used to have a saying about the word "should." You know what you're doing when you say "should" too often? You're should-ing all over yourself. : MELISSA: I know I can't be the mom that says, "I don't want you to do anything about this," 'cause you're always going to be involved. Because not only do you have the power to do something, you care enough to do it. So, all you really need is to ask yourself, "What am I going to do?" : SCOTT: I'm going to find out who did this... And I'm going to stop them. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: AHHH! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts